1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses provide high-quality features such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio, quick response time, and low power consumption. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be applied to personal portable devices such as MP3 players or cellular phones, televisions, and so on.
Also, since the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive and do not require a separate light source, thicknesses and weights of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be reduced.
However, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be deteriorated due to external moisture or oxygen, and the like. Therefore, it is important to prevent external moisture or oxygen from penetrating into the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.